


The Beast Of The Chasm

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: One Shot Collection [40]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: By the time the townspeople had located the summer hunting cabin of the Lorals, they were greeted with a distressing sight. The front door of the cabin was gone, and now a cavernous hole stood in its place.
Series: One Shot Collection [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/917682





	The Beast Of The Chasm

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a rewrite I finally got around to and that I like. And also a little vent for some bad feelings I'm getting over through the medium of work, play and writing.

"Look around at the destruction teasing me has wrought you, human."

The hulking monstrosity purred with malice, lifting one large talon to mockingly stroke along a blood and tear stained cheek of the adult human pinned beneath its paw. Wood had splintered and hooked into the soft flesh of the human's flanks, sliding over the beast's thick hide, impenetrable by such flimsy points. 

"I do believe little Eric would look _delicious_ amongst all of the ruin."

Just the thought of the cowering boy in the corner dripping with another's blood tore a deeply satisfied rumble from the belly of the beast, and a cacophony of insults and pleas aimed to distract it from its desired outcome of this evening. The cries of the human rose in fever when the paw rose from their chest and they were left behind, in the middle of the room, in favour of approaching sweet Eric. Of drinking down draughts of his fear.

"Show me your pretty eyes, little Eric."

Pushing its muzzle underneath his arms with restrained roughness, the beast peeked through to see the young human's face, the wide, grey eyes staring unseeingly down, near enough to proper eye contact that a thrill of aggressiveness coursed through the creature. 

"Leave my son alone!"

Ignored, the human bearer to its prize started a high pitched screeching, the sound loud and carrying. Most likely a distress call. The beast couldn't have a whole pack of humans upsetting its fun. With ease, it dragged the boy from the corner by a leg and non-too-gently dropped him beside his bearer, rumbling in displeasure when both tried to curl up in one another. It was easy to separate them again, enough to take a hold of the larger of the two and lift her into the air. Settling back comfortably against its back legs, the monster growled softly and tore open the chest and ribcage, letting bone pieces and eviscerated organs flood across the living canvas beneath.

Broken sobs lured the creature to lower its head and lick across one stained cheek, purring.

"Open your eyes for me. Good boy."

Taking a moment to admire the decadent display and feasting upon an aesthetic it would be delighted to repeat within its den, the beast carefully cupped Eric's small body within one large paw.

"Lovely boy. Your bearer's blood brings out your eyes."

*****

By the time the townspeople had located the summer hunting cabin of the Lorals, they were greeted with a distressing sight. The front door of the cabin was _gone,_ and now a cavernous hole stood in its place. Within the confines of the wooden lodge, the disemboweled and beheaded body suspected to be Mrs Loral lay in the middle of the ruined living space, and her young son was nowhere to be seen. The only evidence of his being there was the set of bloody footprints leading into the forest, followed by massive holes left by an unknown creature.


End file.
